Here's Your Letter
by cherrypop101
Summary: Tohru finds out she's a whitch! And she must go to Hogwarts. There is a special program this year. Tohru is allowed to bring 7 special people with her. meanwhile, Sirius's letters stop coming. So what happens when he mysteriously appears at the school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Strange awakenings

Tohru woke up abruptly. Form the moment she lifted her head up from the comfort of her pillow; she knew that something big was coming. Something, which would change her life forever. She could not decipher whether this change was going to be for the better or worse, only that it was very different to what she was used to. And of course, since she was not used to about six pairs of round, golden eyes staring at her, she couldn't help what she did next.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The strange creatures around her began flapping their wings rapidly, so that pale, lightweight feathers were released from their wings. The feathers floated all around Tohru, she watched in a slight daze, as the feathers slowly floated downwards towards the floor. She tilted her head upwards, and caught sight of one. It dropped and landed gracefully on her nose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again. It seemed that this scream, which was immensely louder than the last, had woken the boys. Their footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Yo Tohru!" yelled Kyo from behind the door. "Are you ok? Is something wron-"

"Of course she's not ok!" shouted Yuki, shoving Kyo aside. "Miss Honda, we're coming in!" he said before opening the door, and finding Tohru in a most peculiar state. She seemed to floating somewhere between her bed and the ceiling. There were pale, white feathers scattered allover the floor, and there were six snowy white owls perched on the headset of her bed. Tohru seemed to be crying, as there were droplets of water falling onto the floor just bellow her. In short, it was a disaster.

"T-Tohru?" asked Shigure in bewilderment. He rubbed his eyes frantically with his right hand. Either trying to get them to see correctly in the dark, or checking if he was hallucinating. He smacked his forehead with his left hand, checking if he had a fever and he was dreaming it all up.

"Tohru." Began Yuki most politely, which was unusual, since his face was screwed up tightly, probably from being able to see Tohru's underwear from the position he was in.

"How the hell did you get up there?" asked Kyo rather loudly, as he shooed two owls off of the bed. He climbed on it, and wrapped his arms slowly around her waist. Making sure not to drop her jumped off of the bed and placed her feet first, onto the ground firmly.

"Th-those things, they… their feathers, when their feathers touched me, I floated upward." She said in between a sob. Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes, she seemed frightened of the snowy owls.

"It's ok now." Whispered Kyo. Tohru took in a deep breath, and smiled up at Kyo, even though her face was tear-stained, she still looked very pretty. Kyo smiled at her too, and they would have stayed there, just smiling for a while longer, had it not been for a snowy owl who clicked his beak impatiently. It flapped its wings, and took flight, gracefully flying around the room, before landing perfectly on Kyo's shoulder. Now, Kyo is the cat. And much to my knowledge, cats don't like birds.

"GWUAAHH! GET THIS STUPID BIRD OFF OF ME DAMMIT!" yelled Kyo. He began to flail his arms, the poor snowy owl holding on to Kyo's shirt for dear life.

"Shut up, you stupid cat. Once again, you succeeded in ruining the moment." Said Yuki calmly, but quite bitterly as he grabbed the large owl and threw her off Kyo. In the process, the owl seemed to have dropped something it had been holding. It was a large role of parchment, with a scarlet ribbon tied around it. Tohru's curiosity got the better of her; she stooped down and wrapped her hand around the parchment. She picked it up and untied the ribbon, letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously. Then, she took in a deep breath and slowly unrolled the parchment. Written in slanted writing, was the message:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

**Of WITCHCRAFT And WIZARDRY**

_Dear Ms.Honda,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Minerva Mcgonagall _

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Tohru stared blankly at the sheet of paper before her.

"STOP CALLING ME STUPID!" Yelled Kyo angrily making a fist.

"I would, if you actually weren't stupid… ms. Honda, what's wrong?" asked Yuki timidly. He was examining Tohru's face closely. She seemed to be completely lost in thought, and very worried and confused.

"Give me that!" snapped Kyo as he snatched the parchment away from Tohru. Yuki watched silently as Kyo read to himself. Then he turned and eyed Tohru with a look of confusion and worry.

"Y-you're a witch?" he asked disbelievingly. Yuki snatched the parchment from Kyo and read it to himself. Then he handed it over to Shigure who judging by the look in his face, seemed to feel left out. Yuki turned and faced Tohru. She slowly parted her lips, everyone waiting for her answer, when Shigure dropped the letter and turned to face Kyo.

"They're coming tomorrow, to aid Tohru in anything she might have to do before she leaves." He whispered. Tohru turned towards Yuki and Kyo with silver tears flowing down her face.

"I don't know… what I am." She whispered before turning around and running out the door. Both Yuki and Kyo sprang forwards, but Shigure held them back.

"She'll need some time… to gather her thoughts." He whispered. He tried to hide it, but he too was worried. And if Shigure was worried, then it sure had to be something to worry about.

Hello! I have 2 other stories, incase u want 2 read them. One is about fruits basket, and the other is about Inuyasha.

Well, I've thought this over many times. And I've made up my mind. Please, review. I won't update until I get at least one review. PLEASE! Ppppllllleeeeaaaassseee! I beg u! –starts to cry- PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi! I took sooooooo long writing this chapter cuz I started scul, and I was waiting 4 mc Duffy girl and her bro Carl to give me the details on their characters.

Well, avoi!

Tohru ran outside and climbed up the ladder. She sat on the corner of the roof and stared up at the sky.

"What am I?" she asked pleadingly. "Should I go to this place? Show me a sign anything!" she pleaded up at the stars. She sighed. '…Please… anything…' she looked up at the sky. A single bright shooting star flew over her. 'I wish…'

"Tohru." Called Kyo from the edge of the roof. "What are you doing up here? You'll catch a cold." He said gently. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Look… I know this is weird… but it's ok." He looked over at her. She was smiling that beautifully at the smile.

"Thank you Kyo… but, I already know what I have to do." She turned to face him. There was a look of pure determination on her face.

"… What are you planning on doing?" he asked already knowing the answer. She reached for his hand and held it tight. A tear began to slowly fall down her already tear- stained cheeks.

"Kyo… I plan on leaving." She whispered. He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I just want you to know… I-"

"Tohru are you up there?" Yuki worriedly. Tohru let go of Kyo's hand and began to blush.

"Um… yes. I'm sorry for worrying you Yuki. I- I'm sorry." She said apologized quickly. Yuki grabbed hold of the ladder and began to slowly climb up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Kyo superiorly.

"Well _excuse _me! Who died and made you god?" snapped Kyo at the rat angrily. Yuki sat on the Tohru's other side and reached for her hand. She held it out to him with a smile.

" Oh, didn't you now? Akito made me his partner." Kyo gawked at him.

"S-serio—" began Kyo, his voice was shaking.

"No! Of course not! You idiot!" laughed Yuki. Kyo got up and turned.

"I knew that." He mumbled with his arms crossed. He walked closer to the edge of the roof and jumped of. (He landed on his feet of course.)

Tohru also got up and began to climb off of the ladder.

"Miss Honda wait… there… there's something I wish to ask you." he said. His voice quivered with every word.

"Of course." She said curtly and inched back to were she had been sitting before.

"Miss Honda… I just want to tell you, no matter what you choose to do, I'll be there for you…"

"Thank you Yuki. That was a wonderful thing for you to say. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome Tohru." Breathed Yuki. A red blush creeped up her neck slowly. She stared at the peculiar tiles on the roof. They were a dark mahogany. Made out of small individual pieces of clay. It wasn't very comfortable on the roof. And yet, it was comforting to be able to be so high up. And to be able to see the open sky, and all the shimmering stars. Yuki smiled at her and reached for her hand. He wrapped his fingers around her's. Her drooped to fall on his shoulder, and she fell asleep. Yuki, despite being a very good fighter, did not know how to get her down. 'I'll find some other way…' he thought as he ran all the ways to get her off through his head.

"Kyo…" he whispered into the night. He cleared his throat and tried again. "K-Kyo."

"Kyo… I need your help." Kyo's acute hearing caught Yuki's voice calling for help.

'I must be dreaming' thought Kyo standing up and looking in the direction of Yuki's voice: up. 'On the roof…' he said to himself. He opened a window reluctantly and looked up. Surely, there were two pairs of feet hanging of the ceiling.

"You rang?" asked Kyo. He bent his head as to see Yuki's reaction.

"Y-yes. I- I need your…. Your help." He whispered inaudibly.

"What was that? You need kelp? Get it yourself you damn rat!"

"You really are an idiot." Mumbled Yuki.

"What was you damn-"

"Never mind. I need your help. It's-"

"Rat. Do you need my help or not. Who do you think you are-"

"Tohru."

"Tohru?" asked Kyo alarmed. "What's wrong? I-is she ok?" he asked.

"Of course. She's fine. But I can't get her down, and she's asleep." Ha explained calmly. Kyo felt slightly jealous, but he knew that Tohru would choose Yuki. It had always been so obvious, that he didn't even know why he still looked for her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" asked Yuki angrily.

"… Yeah, get down. I'll be up in a sec." Whispered Kyo half-heartedly. He trudged outside, closing the door behind him. When he reached the ladder he took in a deep breath and climbed up. Tohru's head rested on Yuki's shoulder. Her right hand was intertwined with his left. Kyo didn't speak at all. He trudged towards Tohru and picked her up.

"Uhhnn… Kyo… I… I l…" Kyo stopped in his tracks and looked at Tohru's face. She was asleep, and she was smiling. She breathed in steadily. Yuki was watching Tohru as well.

"…Right." Mumbled Kyo under his breath and walked towards the edge of the roof. He looked down and readied himself.

"You really aren't going to jump… not holding her… are you?" asked Yuki alarmed. Kyo grinned.

"Watch me." He said simply. He placed one foot in front of the other and sprinted off the roof. Yuki gaped. Kyo landed gracefully on his feet. He looked down at Tohru, she stirred from her sleep. He entered the house, walking strait to Tohru's room. He kicked open the door and walked to her bed, placing gently and carefully on it. Then he lifted the covers and placed them over her. He observed her sleeping form, wondering whether she really was a witch. "It doesn't matter to me." He whispered. Leaning over her sleeping form, he placed a kiss firmly on her forehead. "G' night." He whispered and walked out, closing her door behind him. He then walked to his room and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Morning came around quickly. Kyo woke up first as always. He got up and dressed, planning to start the day with a few warm up stretches.

"Nahashi- showhndow." He breathed and began stretching. He stopped and focused his hearing. There was water dripping. He opened the door to his room and looked around. All the other doors were closed. And there seemed to be no one else awake. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The faucet in the sink was opened. He closed it reluctantly and looked around.

"Gahh!" he jumped. There in front of his face stood a girl, about his age and very pretty.

"Hello." She said cheerfully and he jumped again. "I'm here for Tohru Honda, does she live here?"

"_Excuse me. _**We're **here for Tohru Honda." It was then that Kyo saw a young man, also around his age, but about half an inch shorter.

"Right." Corrected the girl. "Now where is she! Hello! You idiot. Go get her please!" snapped the girl at Kyo who stood gaping at her. He shook his head and glared at her.

"Who the hell are you!" he asked. She looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Right. My name is koririn. Koririn mustang. And this here," she pointed her brother who was sulking. "Is my brother Koryu. Now hurry up and get her." she snapped again.

"Why are you here!" he asked loudly. She smacked herself on her forehead.

"What! You don't know?" she asked. "You didn't read the letter? From Hogwarts?"

"I'll go get her." he mumbled and trudged up the stairs.

"What a loser." Mumbled Koryu.

"I don't know… I kinda like him." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New friends old memories pt. 1

Kyo went up the stairs; he marched up to Tohru's door and knocked.

"Tohru… wake up." He said as normally as he could manage.

"Uhhnn… Kyo… Kyo I…. I lo-" Kyo stared at the door. He could here the footsteps of the person behind him.

"What's taking so long? I'm bored." Stated Koryu. Kyo turned around, and within the blink of an eye, he had Koryu pinned to the wall.

"Look you. I don't care whether you're a witch or a mummy or whatever." Snapped Kyo angrily.

"I'm a wizard actually." Said Koryu sarcastically.

"Whatever then. Look, if I ever, _ever _catch you hurting her in _any_ way, I'll kill you." he finished and let Koryu go.

"What's going on here?" asked Koririn angrily behind Kyo. Koryu turned and shrugged. Kyo however paid no attention to her. He knocked on Tohru's door again, receiving a strange noise in return.

"Hey! I asked what's going here." Repeated Koririn. She grabbed Kyo's collar and spun him around. Kyo frowned.

"I don't like people messing with my brother." She stated. Kyo grabbed her hand ripped off his shirt.

"I think your brother is old enough to take care of himself." He said calmly. She looked him in the eye, but did not respond.

"OH MY GOD! KYO! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" asked Shigure. He was clearly shocked beyond belief.

"And my… who is this beautiful young maiden?" he asked grabbing Koririn's hand.

"Yo grandpa, hands off the merchandise." Said Koryu flicking Shigure's hands away. Koryu looked behind Shigure. The door to his room was open. Koryu pushed Shigure out of the way, receiving a whimper from the poor dog. Koryu entered the room and scanned the very messy desk. He finally found what he had been looking for, a computer. Peeling a banana peel from the black computer chair, he sat down and began typing. Shigure meanwhile watched without saying a word.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. We don't get to use computers much being non- muggles. And of course, he's obsessed with computer games. Shigure sneered. Koririn glared at him and he whimpered again.

"Ky-Kyo?" asked Tohru. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the people in front of her. So it wasn't a lie after all. They had really come for her. She thought behind Kyo. When hearing Tohru call his name, Kyo turned to face her with a smile.

"Tohru… their here. This is Koririn, and that's Koryu." He said pointing at Koririn and then Koryu. Tohru took in every detail of the two new people. Koririn was very pretty. She was a few inches taller than her. Her hair was about shoulder length, and very neat. It was black with brown highlights. She was wearing an orchid purple hair band. Her bangs reached up to her mouth. Hiding her beautiful golden eyes. They were mysterious yet gentle. She was wearing a plain black yukata with. Over it was her kimono witch matched her orchid purple hair band. The trim on the kimono was grassy green. The kimono reached about halfway on her thighs. Under, she wore tight black leather pants. Tohru stared at Koririn's obi. It was golden, like her eyes. It had daisies with black petals and

white insides on it. It held her kimono together around her mid-section. Over it was a black sash just under her chest. She was wearing earrings that matched the daisies in her obi. Tohru noticed that the tips of the sleeves from the kimono were also grassy green and head the same daisy design on it. Her obi was tied so that it formed a giant bow behind her. Tohru looked at her shoes. She wore very fashionable black boots with a triangle tip.

Tohru then turned to Koryu who was sitting at Shigure's desk. His complexion was light and creamy. His eyes were the same color as Koririn, the only difference was that his eyes had the 'I just don't care' feel to them. His hair was about the same length as Koririn's, except straighter and his bangs were longer. His hair was black with true green highlights. He had a nice well-toned figure; his shirt was light gray with true green trims. The shirt was tight, but not tight enough for it to be a t-shirt. He also wore black leather pants and sleek black shoes. He had on a shark tooth necklace and black choker. Around his waist was a black belt and true green sash. He also had a silver chain hanging from his belt. Tohru turned to Koririn again and smiled.

"Thank you for coming all this way. You and your…"

"Brother." Answered Koririn.

"… Are very kind."

"Yeah whatev. Can we go now?" asked Koryu impatiently. He stood up and walked towards Tohru.

"Sup?" he asked her. "Wow. You're cute." He said. His sister stepped on his foot.

"Ow. What the hell did you do that for?" he asked sarcastically but he was grinning.

"You're gonna scare her off!" snapped Koririn.

"Stupid…" mumbled Koryu before beginning to chuckle. Koririn rolled her eyes ands sighed.

"Um… what am I supposed to do exactly?" asked Tohru. She was still blushing.

"This is going to take a while." Sighed Koririn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New friends old memories pt. 2

Koririn led every one into the entrance hall, were the dinner table was. She sat down quietly on the mat. Following suit, the others sat also sat down.

"Now then." She said very quietly and calmly. Koryu rolled his eyes and she glared at him. "Tohru is a witch. Who doesn't understand that concept? No one?" she looked around the room and resumed talking. "Good. Now, here is something more complicated. Tohru," she signaled at Tohru. "Has to come with us," she pointed at her brother and then at herself. "To a… _magical _school. Understood?" she looked around and Kyo jumped up.

"How long will she be away? And where is this school? And what about money… and her job? Will she –" Koririn cut him off.

"I'm getting to that!" she shouted. She looked pissed. "Now then! Do you comprehend my question or not!" Kyo opened his mouth to speak and again she cut him off.

"Do you understand!" she asked again. This time Kyo nodded and sat back down. The others stared at his awkwardly. It was not like Kyo to keep his mouth shut. Koririn sat down too.

"Whether you see Tohru in the entire year she will stay with us is completely up to her. You see, she will be able to return for the Christmas holidays. And of course… the program compiles that Tohru brings seven special people with her." Shigure jumped up and leapt at Tohru. He began skipping around the room gaily.

"But," 'oh no… here comes the but.' Thought Shigure and he gazed worriedly at Tohru.

"They must all be under the age of eighteen." Shigure pouted and sat back down. Tohru giggled absentmindedly.

"Why seven?" she asked.

"Because, seven and four are the most important numbers to the Wizarding world." Answered Koririn. Tohru nodded. Little did she realize that both Yuki and Kyo were staring intently at her.

"You will have until tomorrow to decide who to bring." Said Koririn. Tohru seemed worried now. She looked from Yuki to Kyo determinedly.

"Ok. The school is in Europe. Who knows were that is?" Koryu raised his hand.

"It's far away." He mumbled sheepishly. Koririn threw a pillow at him.

"It's across the ocean." She said smartly. They all stared at her in awe. "Ok. About money… Tohru is in the foreign exchange program so don't worry about paying for her school. She'll have to quit her job. And for her spell books and such… well," she reached to her obi and pulled out a small gold key. "Dumbledor, our headmaster gave me this key. It's for an account that Tohru's mum left. She'll use that money. It's more than enough." Kyo nodded.

"Bu-but… **I WANNA GO TOO!" **sobbed Shigure. Tohru smiled at him sadly and Koririn flicked his head.

"You can't go. **SO GET OVER IT DUMBASS!**" She stated superiorly. Shigure continued crying.

"Excuse me… miss Honda?" asked Yuki calmly. Tohru turned and smiled at him happily. "Whom will you bring with you tomorrow?" he asked nervously. Tohru nodded and held out her hand in front of her. She stuck seven fingers up.

"Well… Uo and Hanna make two." She put two of her fingers down and stared at her hand.

"Perhaps Momiji and Haru. That's four. And Kagura…" she put down five fingers.

"… That makes five." She whispered. "…"

Yuki stared at her. He knew that he too would be invited. " And of course Kyo. And you… that's seven." She finished and put down her remaining two fingers. Yuki smiled at her. Her words echoing through his mind. " And of course Kyo… Kyo… Kyo.' Of _course_ Kyo. What could she possibly mean by 'and of course' 'no.' thought Yuki. 'I won't lose. I can't lose.'

"Yuki, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" asked Tohru sweetly. Her lips opened and closed tenderly. He let out the breath he had been holding and stared into her brown orbs.

"… Anything." He whispered. He smiled at her and she smiled back sweetly. Koririn stared at the two in shock. 'Eww.' She thought. 'Not a cute couple.'

"And what would you like Koririn? Koryu?" they stared at her, shocked. "After all, you are my friends now. My new friends." They smiled at her.

"Anything." They said in unison. Koririn poked Kyo.

"What the hell do you want!" he asked.

"I want… to know everything." she whispered and sat across from him. Koryu and Yuki were deep into discussion, and Tohru was walking into the kitchen.

"What does 'everything' mean?" he asked dryly.

"What are your feelings toward Tohru Honda?"

"Why the hell should I tell you!"

"Because, I know that when you close you're eyes at night, you remember something…" he stared at her lips in horror. Her hair fell into position around her face. And she turned to stare at him.

"When you close you're eyes, what do you see?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

i'm sorry! couldn't write more cuz of hurricanes katrina and rita... sorry. enjoy this ch. 4 now. i'll write more soon.

luvs

-barby

"… Because when you close your eyes at night, you remember something… when you close your eyes, what do you see?" the words echoed in his mind as he stared at her.

"Look… it's not your place…"

"No. It's not _your_ place, to fall in love with a pureblood. An _engaged _pureblood." She cut in with a grin. He glared at her, his eyes fierce and even frightening in the dark.

"But then again… I never really was one… for following the rules." She smiled at him kindly and patted his head gently. I like you Kyo… your simple enough… and I believe you deserve her. So I'll help you out." Kyo continued to glare at her, but his expression softened.

"Kyo…" called tohru from the kitchen. He turner and got up without so much as another word to koririn.

In the kitchen, tohru stood on her tippy-toes triing to reach a box of flour on the top shelf. Kyo smiled once he saw tohru once again tring her hardest to please the guests.

"tohru… here. I'll help." He said easily grabbing the box and handing it to tohru. "but what are you going to make with that?" he asked her increduosly as she took out a cook book written in english. She sighed and opened the book to page 42.

"I'm going to make… waffles!" she exclaimed happily taking a bowl out of the cabinet. Kyo gawked.

"Your going to go through all that trouble when you could just make the frozen ones?" he asked her with a heavy sigh. She stared at him blankly and he walked over to the fridge, her opened it and simultaneously grabbed a box of ego, frozen waffles. He opened the box and popped five waffles into the toaster.

"Voila." He sighed with a crooked smile. Tohru clapped her hands and walked over to Kyo.

"Thank you Kyo… your always looking out for me." She smiled and popped a quick kiss on his cheek. He turned away bushing and stroking the olace her getle, smooth lips had just graced.

"wow…" he breathed trying to describe the sensation of her lips. He finally decided on 'magical' when the toaster rang, revealing five delcious waffles. He grabbed a plate and threw them onto it.

"Now, get some butter and syrup. Good." He smiled at tohru who was smothering the waffles in butter and syrup. He then picked up the plate and headed for the dinning table, closely followed by tohru.


End file.
